Determine if interstitial levels of adenosine are increased by ischemic exercise in humans, to test the hypothesis that endogenous adenosine contributes to the sensory stimulation and reflex sympathetic activation evoked by ischemic exercise in humans and that endogenous adenosine acts as a local endogenous sympathetic modulator by blocking norepinephrine release in the forearm.